


A Villain is a Villain is a Hero's Father

by verboseDescription



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, Other, based on a theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest entry in the diary of Adrien Agreste, age 15, in which he mourns his lack of positive interactions with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Villain is a Villain is a Hero's Father

My father is a villain.

He’s not the kind of person who you see terrorizing the town, but that doesn’t make him a good man.

                _(Adrien gives a small nod as his father leaves the house. He doesn’t bother saying goodbye, Gabriel notes. He doesn’t ask when he’ll be back either)_

He’s a controlling person. Everything has to be his way, and doesn’t care what anyone else wants to do.

                _(Everyone in Paris knew what he was offering by now. Still, that didn’t mean no one never accepted what he could give them._

_“I will give you power,” Hawkmoth said, “But it return, you must give something to me.”)_

All he cares about is his job. Nothing else matters to him, and while I can applaud his tenacity, there are people around him who are hurt by this.

                _(“No!” Hawkmoth screamed, “The miraculouses! They’re all that matter; get them, do what you must!”)_

Everything I do is because of his whims. The only time he pays me any attention is to see if I’m doing what he’s told me to.

                _(His new villain had Chat Noir in her grasps and Hawkmoth grinned. It was exactly what he had wanted for a very long time)_

I used to think that if my father found out who I really was, he’d care more about it interfering with my grades then the good I’m doing. Now, I’m starting to think he might he might react a bit more…

                _(But she failed. They always fail. The heroes were stronger then he’d like to admit.)_

… Well, it’s not worth worrying about yet. This is nothing new.

I’ve always known he was a villain after all.

_(With no one left as his pawn, Hawkmoth had nothing to do but release his transformation.)_

I just never thought he was so…              

                                _(His power left him, changing his outfit back into the business suit it had been before. Hawkmoth left the room.)_

…Evil.

                _(And Gabriel Agreste went back to work.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sort, huh? That's partially because i originally intended this to be a small comic.  
> Anyways, I'm pretty found of the theory that Gabriel's Hawkmoth. Story-wise, it makes sense, and it'd provide an interesting addition to how Adrien already views his father. Of course, it is a bit cliche.  
> btw, Adrien's age changes based on what version your watching. In the chinese, he's like, 14, but the english version says they're 15. (I think)


End file.
